Póker
by xio albarn
Summary: Porque nunca sabes hasta donde te puede llevar un partida de póker.


**he aqui otra de mis tonterias, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Esa noche sería como otra cualquiera. Sin nada que hacer, tumbados en el sofá viendo la televisión hasta que llegara la hora de irse a la cama.

Maka estaba recostada en el sofá mientras veía la tele. No ponían nada interesante. Resopló resignada. Habían quedado con los chicos en el apartamento para cenar y luego jugar a las cartas. Sin embargo en el último momento, llamaron para cancelar los planes. Liz parecía estar enferma, de manera que Patty y Kid se quedaron a cuidarla. Black Star y Tsubaki habían cogido una misión a última hora. Por último, Crona estaba perdida. Nadie sabía nada sobre ella. Maka volvió a resoplar. Esta vez fue muy exagerado, intentando captar la atención de su compañero, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Molesta, se incorporo. Allí estaba. Fregando los platos.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer esta noche, Soul?

"_Ya lo creo que se me ocurre."_ La mente de Soul empezó a divagar en una serie de imágenes con Maka. No intento pararlas. Ya eran frecuentes. Maka ya no era la misma chiquilla que era antes, ahora Soul tenía que callarse muchas cosas. Hace tiempo dejo de ser plana, era un poco más alta y estaba llena de curvas. Esos habían sido unos cambios a los que ella no le había dado importancia, pero él si. Mucha importancia. En un principio, era algo normal, sin embargo últimamente solía imaginar mucho a su compañera de mil formas con él. Después de un tiempo dejo de evitar esos pensamientos. No es que estuviera enamorado de Maka, ella seguía siendo una amiga, una amiga que hacia surgir uno de sus instintos más básicos.

- ¿Soul?

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Soul siguió fregando los platos como si no hubiera oído nada. No correría detrás de ella, al no ser…. Su mente volvió a jugar con él. Se puso tenso y espero que a Maka no se la ocurriera ir a la cocina. Siguió fregando los platos mientras su mente lo situaba en una lujosa cama con Maka debajo de él. Cuando termino de fregar el último, esperó un poco para que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Respiró hondo. En dos minutos volvía a estar bien.

Se dirigió al salón. Maka estaba tumbada en el sofá. Pantalones cortos y una camiseta larga. Eso era lo que llevaba. Quiso tirarse encima. Después de imaginarse así la tentación fue muy grande, pero pudo contenerse. Aun así no dejo de darle vueltas, él quería que las imágenes de su cabeza se hicieran reales. Se estiro un poco antes de irse a sentar al sofá donde de Maka le haría un sitio, cuando lo vio. Lo que podría ser la solución a sus idas de cabeza. Estaban encima de la mesa de la cocina. Lentamente se acerco a ellas. Las cogió y se encamino decidido al salón. Una excusa perfecta. Había tenido la mejor idea.

...................

...........

.....

Soul de colocó al otro lado de la pequeña mesa del salón, entorpeciéndole la vista. Maka le miro con curiosidad. Apagó la tele y se incorporó. Tenía una amplia sonrisa. Lo normal hubiera sido ignorarle, cuando tenia esa sonrisa no estaba pensando nada bueno, pero en ese momento no tenia nada que hacer. Maka le indico con un gesto que explicara lo que tenia en mente.

- ¿Te apetece jugar al póker?

- ¿Al póker?

- Bueno…. – la sonrisa de Soul se ensanchó – al _strip-póker_.

Maka se incorporo para jugar, tal y como estaba Soul.

- ¿Quieres verme desnuda? Muy bien, pero ya te aviso que no pienso perder.

Soul no dejaba de sonreír. No hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que ese era su objetivo. Maka lo sabía. Siguió con el juego porque ella también quería verle quitarse la ropa. Debía reconocer que estaba conviviendo con un chico bastante atractivo y sentía curiosidad por verle, al menos, en calzoncillos.

Empezaron a jugar. Soul repartió las cartas. Seria un juego rápido. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro como jugar. Sin embargo el objetivo no era pasar el rato, sino ver al otro totalmente desnudo. Maka miro sus cartas y luego a Soul. Estaba segura de que había hecho trampas, pero no podía acusarle tan pronto. Mantuvo la esperanza de que sus cartas fueran mejores. Cambio solo una carta, sin cambiar la expresión, estaba segura de si misma. Solo tenía un trío, pero estaba dispuesta a echarle un farol.

- Si tengo mejores cartas que tú, te quitas los pantalones.

- Y si soy yo quien gana, te quitas la camiseta – replicó Maka.

Sin perder tiempo mostraron su mano. Maka había perdido. Resignada se quito los pantalones tirándolos al sofá. Por suerte, la camiseta era lo suficientemente larga como para seguir tapándola entera. Se rió ante la cara de decepción de Soul. Eso no se lo esperaba. Divertida, se acomodo en su sitio. Soul la devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvió a repartir las cartas. Sin hacerse muchas esperanzas, Maka cambio dos de sus cartas. Habían mejorado bastante. Se lo pensó un momento y volvió a cambiar. Como caído del cielo, recibió la carta que esperaba. Soul la miraba sonriente. Estaría convencido de que iba a ganar, pero Maka no estaba pensando en la derrota como una opción. Era arriesgado, aunque acabaría mereciendo la pena. Maka se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos. Nunca creyó que fuera a pensar de esa manera. Que fuera a querer tanto ver a alguien desnudo por pura diversión.

- ¿Preparada?

- Por supuesto.

- Escalera. – su voz sonaba triunfante – quítate la camiseta, por favor.

- Espera – Maka le dedico una gran sonrisa – yo tengo un _Full. _

Soul soltó dos pequeñas carcajadas y se quito la camiseta. Durante unos momentos Maka contempló lo que tenia delante. Unos hombros anchos y fuertes, unos pectorales bien marcados. La cicatriz, que en cualquier otro momento no la hubiera gustado observar, le parecía atractiva. Tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, pero ella estaba segura de que no iba al gimnasio. Eso hizo que quisiera tocarle. Cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real. Lentamente subió la mirada para toparse con los ojos rojos de Soul.

- ¿Satisfecha? – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano seductoramente por el pecho.

- Aún no. Pásame más cartas.

- Yo no me quedo mirándote las piernas.

Maka cogió sus cartas sin quitarle la vista de encima. Era incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

- Pues no las quitas la vista de encima, Soul.

El muchacho se inclino levemente hacia ella e hizo como si fuera a morderla. Sin dejar de reírse, Maka observó las cartas que tenia. Se estaban desnudando poco a poco y les parecía divertido. Pasaría lo que tenga que pasar. Aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba verse totalmente sin ropa. Sorprendentemente, Maka ya tenía un póker. Rió para sus adentros. Si hubiera sido ella quien estuviera repartiendo, podría ser acusada de tramposa. Esperó pacientemente a que Soul terminara sus jugadas. Ella no cambió nada. No se atrevía. Podría perderlo todo tan rápido como lo había conseguido. El chico levantó una ceja, incrédulo de que su compañera no cambiara ni una sola carta.

- ¿Qué estas mirando tan expectante?

- Me preguntaba cómo estarías sin los pantalones. Solo en calzoncillos. – respondió con voz lujuriosa.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que sus gargantas estaban secas por el deseo de estar junto al otro. Durante unos momentos en silencio se miraron sonrojados, mientras la temperatura del salón subía poco a poco. Sabían que no era más que lujuria, pero no podían evitarlo. Maka echó aun lado esos pensamientos y después sacó a su compañero de unos parecidos, aclarándose la garganta. Sus mejillas aún tenían un suave color rosado.

- ¿Cuáles son tus cartas?

- En realidad no tengo nada.

Sin esperar a que Maka le enseñara su mano, se quitó los pantalones y los tiró lejos. Ninguno se preocupó del lugar donde caerían. En esos momentos, Soul estaba en ropa interior. Maka aún tenía la camiseta encima, además de la ropa interior. Soul tendría que ganar tres rondas más, ya que la ropa interior femenina se compone de dos partes, y él sin embargo no podría perder otra vez o sería su perdición. Respiró hondo y repartió cartas. Tres cambios. Hizo tres cambios y obtuvo la preciada escalera de color. Maka parecía un poco perdida.

- No te preocupes, vas a perder.

_ - Perder _no es una palabra que entre en mi vocabulario.

Después de volver a hacer un último cambio, Maka miró triunfante a Soul. Sin poder evitarlo soltó dos carcajadas.

- Esos calzoncillos, caballero. Tengo Póker.

- No tan rápido, señorita. Yo tengo una escalera de color.

Maka miró para otro lado. Ya casi lo hubiera tenido. Sintió la sangre volver a sus pómulos, no era algo que en lo que hubiera pensado alguna vez, pero ya que se la ofrecía la oportunidad no quería perderla. Suspiró. De una manera extremadamente lenta, se levantó la camiseta para quitársela poco a poco. Tal y como esperaba, Soul no podía esperar más y al final se inclinó sobre la mesa y la acabó quitando la prenda. La miró durante un rato. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Joder, Maka, ahora te quitas el sujetador y así estas en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Maka no contestó. No se quitaría nada más. No volvería a perder otra ronda. No podía. No se lo perdonaría. Recibió la siguiente mano. No tenia absolutamente nada. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No tener nada era sinónimo de…no quería pensar en ello. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, alguna treta con la que engañar a Soul y hacer que abandonara y así ganara ella. El muchacho parecía muy confiado. No había posibilidad. Cambió tres cartas. No hubo mucha suerte. Cogió otra de sus cartas al azar y también la cambió. Tan solo tenía un trío. Suspiró. Por más cambios que hiciera no cambiaría su suerte. Había perdido. Se quedaría en bragas delante del pervertido de Soul. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirar a Soul. La sonrisa confiada y burlona no había desaparecido. Si ya había saltado para que se quitase la camiseta más rápido no quería ni pensarse lo que pasaría cuando se quitase el sujetador. Tampoco había mucha más suerte, aceptaría su destino.

- ¿Qué tienes?

Sin dejar de mirar esa maldita sonrisa, enseño el trío. Lo siguiente que vio la dejó sin palabras. La expresión de Soul cambió completamente. Esperaría hacerla un farol, que se rindiera y no que enseñara unas cartas las cuales eran mejores que las suyas. Maka reconoció la victoria y le sonrió triunfante. Con la mirada le señaló los calzoncillos. Sin embargo, Soul no se los quitó. Se puso tenso y después se levantó. Se dirigió a su cuarto. No iba a desnudarse delante de la chica, la gracia estaba en que fuera ella quien se desnudara. Maka se colocó delante de la puerta. Los brazos extendidos, las manos en el marco. No le dejaba pasar. Su semblante era serio. Soul la miró interrogante.

- Quítate los calzoncillos.

- ¿Por qué?

- He ganado.

- ¿Y tu premio es verme desnudo? Pensaba que estabas por encima de todo eso.

- Habértelo pensado antes. – sin poder evitarlo le sacó la lengua.

Soul estaba al límite de su autocontrol. La chica con la que tenía la mayoría de sus fantasías se encontraba delante de él, en ropa interior exigiéndole que se quitara la poca ropa que tenía y además le sacaba la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña. Su primer impulso fue cogerla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó a ella lentamente. Maka se sonrojó levemente aunque no se movió de donde estaba. No se pensaba mover hasta lograr su objetivo, por pervertido que fuese.

- ¿No piensa moverse hasta que mi ropa interior este en el suelo, señorita Albarn? – la susurró en el oído, provocándola.

- Así es, señor Evans. – le contestó en el mismo modo.

Soul se separó un poco y estudió su rostro. La determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

- Pues, quítamelos tú.

Eso le pilló a Maka con la guardia baja, pero no se dejó intimidar. Sin vacilar ni un segundo colocó las manos en la goma de los calzoncillos. No se había arriesgado tanto como para perderse el final.

Las normas de un juego se cumplían y las del _strip-póker_ no iban a ser menos.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, y por esta historia. No creo continuarla, no con lo caliente que se estaba poniendo. **

**Como ya sabeis, se acepta todo tipo de review (aunque son preferibles los constructivos)**


End file.
